Smile
by Celine The Human
Summary: Isabella Marie Volturi. One of the rulers of the Volturi clan who does not remember her human life. What if she goes on a mission to protect a seven member vegetarian coven who is being chased by a particular red-head? What would the Cullens' reaction be?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I deleted "Death" and replaced it with my new story, "Smile." I replaced it cause I hated Bella's personality there. All serious and stuff. Hopefully, this will turn out better :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi, part of the Volturi coven and one of its leaders. I have long mahogany hair and burgundy-colored eyes. I drink the blood of animals but because this makes my powers weak, I drink a human's once every two weeks.

I have a physical and mental shield, although they are capable of much, much more. Such as levitation, amputation and crushing a vampire, or anything for that matter, into dust.

As a symbol of my superiority, I was given a ring which had my initials carved on it, which were designed with swans.

I have no recall of my human life. When I woke up, I only remembered my name and the word "forks." This was very peculiar because I do not see the significance of me remembering the name of a cutlery. So I paid it no mind.

As one of the leaders of Volturi, Aro did not assign me…. "Missions" as they call it, saying that I was too valuable to lose. Although after a few decades of training, he allowed me on some jobs. Although only if they are extremely difficult or dangerous. He said that through those missions, I could find the importance of my life, although it only made me want the thrill of a fight more.

Despite my powers the guards still treat me like a child. Well, seeing that I was changed the last explains that. Aro always said that6 when I came into their coven; it was like a light was finally shone upon them. They said it was because of all my smiles and my bubbly attitude. But what they do not know is the darkness between those sweet smiles they love.

When I am on a battlefield, I consider no one an ally, and yet, I absolutely love to fight. What kind of monster am I? And yet all this is covered by a smile that no one has ever questioned.

That is why I smile so often. That is why I have a bubbly attitude. Because it distracts me and the others, from the darkness I have within.

* * *

**A/N: You've gotta review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tadah! I already have the 1st chapter! Will post the 2nd chapter in a while. You know, when I'm not too lazy to type it. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

Aro was having a "guest" today; he said it was a nomad wandering in Seattle. I put down my over-used copy of Wuthering Heights and thought of what to do. I got an idea and rushed to the music room. I grabbed my violin and thought. What do I play?

As I was in the middle of playing "Ave Maria," a very calm and soothing song, Aro called me. "Sabelle" he said. With that, I growled. He knew I didn't like being interrupted. I pulled my hood up and went to the throne room. We were always required to wear our robes inside the castle so we could know the rank of a particular vampire. My brothers and I wear midnight black robes, the darkest colour. It indicates our strength and superiority to the others.

I caught sight of the large ornate wooden doors and pushed it open. As I opened the door, I saw four thrones. I walked up to my rightful place and sat down. I turned to Aro and said, "Why did you call me brother?"

Aro smiled and said, "Dear sister, a coven is in need of help."

"And which coven is that?" I asked.

"A vegetarian coven, the Cullens" He replied.

"And what do they need help for?"

Aro frowned and said, "They need protection from a nomad named Victoria. She is gathering newborns which she will use in a full-scale attack on the Cullens."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you want to do brother?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "You will be their protector sister. I believe that you are strong and capable enough." I nodded my head for him to continue. "They have a female vampire who can see the future named Alice. When they called us, she said that the nomad will attack in a year's time.

I grinned and said, "I would agree to anything, just to get out of this hell-hole. You will send reinforcements to help me in combat in a year's time right?" I said mischievously.

Caius nodded his head, playing along and said, "Of course we will, Sabelle. Even though we **know **you could handle them by yourself." I grinned at his last remark and said, "Well with the gruesome training I had, that is true. And there's really not much to do. Besides I could use a little challenge, I hope the Cullens can be a challenge. Men here are just too weak and predictable. I beat their asses every time we spar. Now the women here are a completely different story."

As I said the last remark, Felix, Jane, Heidi, Demetri and Alec barged into the throne room. Then Felix shouted, "We are not weaker than them." Then he pointed to Jane and Heidi, Jane raised her eyebrow at Felix, looked at me, curtsied and said, "Lady Sabelle, thank you for the compliment. And I certainly agree with you."

Felix was about to protest when I stood up and said, "I would love to watch you squabble like children on who is stronger over whom, but I have a plane to catch and a coven to protect." And with that said, I walked out of the throne room and in to my bed chambers.

I got my wallet, Iphone and laptop and put them in a black leather handbag. I wore a black leather jacket, a loose white tank top, red skinny jeans, black leather zip-up ankle boots, my Volturi ring and red-rimmed sunglasses. Then I let my hair down. (**A/N: If you read my deleted story "Death" well, you would recognize the outfit :D I just absolutely love it!) **

I was about to walk out of the castle, but I shouted, knowing full well Aro and the others would hear me. Even in my normal volume of voice. "Send my clothes, my BMW HP2 and my midnight blue Aston Martin Vanquish over to the Cullens!" As I got in the limousine that would take me to the airport, I heard chuckles from the throne room.

On the way to the airport, I was looking through the "files" of the Cullens and found no one interesting. Though I did find two or three people that Aro would be interested in. They are Alice, who can see the future. Jasper, Alice's mate and an empath, Alice might not come without her mate. And Edward, a mind-reader. After I was done looking at their files, I called them. Someone picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello? Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking."

"Carlisle! I would like to tell you that I, Sabelle, your protector. Is on the way!"

"Sabelle? I've never heard of a Sabelle in Volturi when I was there. If I may ask, what rank are you in?" Carlisle said.

"You're in luck! My rank is the same as Aro's! And I'm already on my way! Expect me on your door step at 6 hours! Till' then!" I ended the phone call without letting Carlisle say another word.

I stepped out of the limousine and in to the airport. I got on my private jet with hundreds of humans staring at me all the way. I do hope that the Cullens will put on a good fight when I start training them.

I looked at the screen on the front and it said that in 5 hours I would be landing in Seattle. Forks didn't have an airport, so I would ride my motorbike to the house of the Cullens. I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights. I was about to start reading when I saw my violin case. And on it was a note, saying:

"You wouldn't want to forget this now would you? And remember to tell the Cullens not to interrupt you while playing! Or else they might lose an arm."

-Felix

I smiled and took the note. I chuckled and continued reading Wuthering Heights. I smiled as a thought came to my mind. I'm going to Forks, a cutlery.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! I forgot to tell you! REVIEW! Or else... **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry that you were confused before! I posted chapter 3 as chapter 2 by mistake! It's all fixed now :) So I hope you'll review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Okay maybe I own the plot, but nit the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Carlisle's POV**

I frowned at the phone. Lady Sabelle? A new royal? As Esme saw my frown, she came closer and said, "What's wrong dear? " I looked at her and said, "Our "protector" will be here in 6 hours. She's a new royal, in the same rank as Aro and his brothers. Her name is Sabelle."

We were in the living room. Alice sat with Jasper. Rosalie with Emmett. Esme and I sat with Edward. I looked at Edward closely and sighed with relief. His eyes were a lighter shade; it means he didn't need to be dragged out of his room to feed. I didn't want that to happen again. It took us years to get him out of that attic in Rio.

I looked at each one of them and said, "Our "protector" will be here in 6 hours. Her name is Sabelle and she is in the same rank as Aro and his brothers. So I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect." They all nodded their head in agreement. I glanced at Rosalie and she gave me another nod, saying that she will be behaving. Suddenly, Alice had a vision.

As she was still in her "vision state", as we call it, Jasper grasped her hand and held it tightly. As she went out of her "vision state," she smiled and said, "She'll be here in 4 hours. She forced the pilot of her private jet to go faster. She'll be making quite a grand entrance. She'll come in the drive way on a black motorbike. She's wearing red skinny jeans, a loose top and leather black ankle boots that I just love. Oh and she also wore a black helmet. I just love those jeans; maybe I can ask her where she bought them? Well anyway, I have one problem." She frowned, "I can't see her when she takes off her helmet. I just know she has long mahogany hair."

As Alice said "long mahogany hair," I know that we all thought of the same person. As Alice realized what she said, her eyes widened and she apologized profusely to each one of us. More so to Edward. Edward merely nodded his head in understanding and smiled. Be it a little strained.

I sighed and said, "Well, we'll just have to wait."

**Bella's POV**

My flight arrived an hour early due to me pestering or maybe threatening the pilot. The drive from the Seattle airport to the Cullen's household will take an hour. The airport service said that my belongings already arrived. I instructed them to bring it to the address that I gave them, which was the Cullen's. I reminded them to leave my bike so that I could use it when I go from Seattle to Forks. As much as I love running, riding my motorbike at 160 km/hr is awesome.

They left my bike on the parking lot with my helmet. I got on it, wore my helmet and got the keys from my jacket pocket. I navigated the way to the address that the Cullen's gave me. 5 miles from their house, I heard light footsteps going out on to the porch. I smirked under my helmet and thought, "Well, at least they have manners." I pushed my bike to 200 km/hr and in 10 minutes I was driving up their rocky drive way.

I hopped of off my bike, took off my helmet and let my hair cascade down my back. Before they could blink, I got my red-rimmed glasses from the compartment under my motorbike's seat and put it on. When I turned to face them, they all gasped

I smiled and took a step forward, "Greetings. I am Lady Sabelle, the sister of Aro, Caius and Marcus. I will be your protector for one year." I waited for them to respond but all I received was silence. I cleared my throat and said, "Let us continue this conversation inside, shall we?"Without waiting for their response, I dashed into the living room. While I was admiring their décor, I noticed that they were still on the porch. They were whispering to each other with a volume even I had a hard time hearing. I only heard clips of their conversation such as: "How?" and "Don't tell her yet."

After a few minutes, I got irritated and levitated them into the room. When I put them down, they all had shocked faces and I smiled smugly to myself.

"Now that your "hushed" discussion on the porch is over, I would like to inform you of what will be happening for the next year. I will be going to the school where your "children", as you call it, are currently going to. And during breaks I will check on Esme and Carlisle. I will also be training you. Any questions?" A big man with curly hair, which I identified as Emmett from the files given to me, raised his hand.

"Yes?" I said.

He smiled and said, "Do you know us?" Due to what he said, the woman next to him with blonde hair, who was named Rosalie, slapped him at the back of his head.

I smiled and said, "This is my first time seeing all of you. Though I did see you pictures on the files that we have of you."

And with those words, the Emmett's smile faded.

**Edward's POV**

As my Bella ran into the living room, I stood there in shock. She's alive? My Bella is alive? When I finally understood my own words, I was ready to bolt into the living room and beg her for forgiveness because of what I did to her. But Carlisle put his arm on my shoulder before I could enact my plan.

He sighed and said, "She might not remember us, son."

I could only say "What?" in reply.

"With the reaction she had when she greeted and saw us, there's a high possibility that she doesn't remember us, and her human years, during her transformation."

As Carlisle said those words, it dawned on me that it **was** a possibility. After a few seconds Carlisle said, "We shouldn't tell her yet." "Why?" most of us replied. But before Carlisle could answer our question, we were levitated to the living room.

We stood there, slack-jawed. When we finally realized that it might be Lady… Sabelle's power.

After she explained everything to us, she asked if we had any questions. Emmett raised his hand and Bella called on him. When Emmett asked his question I wanted to slap him for the stupidity of his question, thankfully, Rosalie did it for me.

When she answered Emmett's question, my heart broke into a hundred pieces.

After that, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Any other clarifications?"

**Bella's POV**

After I said my answer to the muscular guy's question, the guy with copper hair looked like he was in pain. And so did most of their coven. I raised an eyebrow at them and said, "Any other questions?" This time Carlisle spoke up. "Lady Sabelle, could you please tell us more about yourself? And you're… human years?"

I laid back on the white leather sofa and pretended to think. "I don't remember anything from my human life except for my name. I lived ever since my transformation." I looked at them and said, "Are we done here?" And all I received was silence.

I straightened my position, crossed my legs and said, "It is quite alright that you don't introduce yourself to me. Seeing that I already know your names."

The man with blonde hair, or Jasper I recalled, raised an eyebrow and said, "And how is that? If I may ask."

"Aro keeps a record of the people that has stayed with them before. It is written there where they are currently, their mates, the name of their coven, the size and the powers of their coven. When I became a leader, it was only natural that I memorize it by heart."

And silence ensued. Esme, Carlisle's mate, was the first to break the silence. She smiled at me and said, "Welcome to our home." Alice, the short pixie-like vampire, talked next in an enthusiastic voice. "Hi Be- I mean Lady Sabelle!"

I looked to the man with copper hair, the one who was in pain a while ago. It seems that his appearance rings a bell in my memory. As I was lost in my thoughts, Carlisle said, "Lady Sabelle-"

"You could just call me Sabelle." I said.

He cleared his throat and said, "Sabelle, when you brought us in the room. How did you do that?" I smiled and said, "Well since I already know all of your powers, I believe it would be only fair if you knew mine. I have a physical and mental shield. I could shield myself, or anyone for that matter, from mental and physical attacks. And to answer you question Carlisle, my physical shield is capable of levitation, amputation and crushing **anything** into dust." I ended with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Do we have anymore problems?" I said. It was only meant to be a question. But from the looks on their faces, it seemed that I used the wrong words. Oh well…

"Actually, we only have one last problem." Carlisle said.

"And that is?" I prodded.

"You said that you will be joining the kids in school?" I nodded my head in response. "I'm sorry, but with your diet. Humans will notice your red eyes. You can't always wear sunglasses."

I laughed and everybody looked at me as if I was crazy. After I calmed down, I removed my sunglasses and said, "My diet consists of human and animal blood. I drink a human's blood every month for the strength of my power. And for the rest of the month, I drink animal blood. I could also be classified as an omnivore. So with this can I go to school?"

Carlisle smiled and said, "Of course Sabelle. You could act as Esme's niece from Italy." I smiled. I was about to reply when Alice said, "Half an hour before you came, there was a huge wardrobe and a BMW HP2 that was sent here. Are they yours?" Her smile was so big that I thought her face would break.

I slowly nodded my head. She spoke things in a rush. "You're room is next to Edward's. Oh my gosh! Could I see your clothes? And where did you get those red skinny jeans? They are just fabulous! We could go shopping with Rose! And- and…" Before she could say any more, Carlisle said, "You will go to school on Monday, which is 2 days away,.

I got up and said, "I'll just get something from my bike." I ran to my bike, opened the compartment and took my Iphone and violin case, then went the living room. They were, again, talking in hushed tones. I only heard, "She's more fun now!" from Emmett when I cleared my throat to get their attention. "I'm just going to organize my stuff. You want to help with the clothes Alice?" Alice squealed in reply and dashed to the porch, where my boxes of clothes were waiting. "Oh, and Rosalie? Could you please keep my BMW and bike inside your garage? I don't want it to get wet when it rains." Rosalie nodded her head eagerly, and then I threw her my keys.

As I was going up the stairs, I faintly heard Carlisle say, "This is going to be along year."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for a long time! I hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I finished arranging my wardrobe in 2 hours. Even with our vampire speed, we still had a hard time considering the size of my wardrobe. Luckily, the room that they gave me had a big walk-in closet. We finished at 2 in the morning. When we were finally done, Alice took off to find Jasper.

I was wondering through their mansion with my violin case in hand, to find a suitable place to play my violin in. After 10 minutes of looking, I found myself inside a music room. There was a baby black grand piano in the middle and the floor was made out of a light-colored wood. I took out my violin from its case and it on top of the piano while I put the case on a bench nearby. I took my violin and started playing "Ave Maria." I sensed someone come in. I thought that he/she would only watch, but to my surprise, the person walked to the piano and started playing the accompaniment. I didn't know who the person was because I play with my eyes closed. I later sensed the other Cullens come in to the room.

When we were done playing, there was silence. Then the Cullens burst into applause. When I finally opened my eyes, I turned to the person playing the piano. There, seated, was Edward. I smiled gratefully at him and he crookedly smiled back I turned to the others who were still clapping, and curtsied. It was currently 2:45 in the morning. When the Cullens stopped clapping they each hugged me and slowly exited the room. That left me with Edward.

I turned to him and said, "Thank you." I smiled at him and quietly exited the room. I took a shower and changed into a yellow v-neck shirt, some Nike training shorts and a pair of Nike rubber shoes. Then I tied my hair into a high pony tail.

I ran down the stairs and passed through the living room, where all the Cullen family were. They were either watching the television, reading a book or simply adoring the company of their respective mates.

I popped my head near the door way and said with a smile, "I'm going to go train for a while. See you in a few hours!" I then ran to the porch. I was about to go find a proper training spot when Emmett bellowed, "Can we come?" I ran back to the living room and said, "All of you?" They all nodded with eager eyes.

I shrugged and said, "Might as well start your training early."

"Excuse me Sabelle, but did you just say training?" Carlisle emphasized.

I smirked and said, "You didn't expect me to protect all of you all the time right?" They all laughed nervously, and then ran up to their rooms to get changed. In a flash they all went down fully dressed.

I asked Carlisle if they know where a wide field is and he said that their "baseball field" would be perfect.

They gave me the directions to where it was and I ran to the field. I arrived there first. When they were all in the field, I turned around and said, "Some people in your family had already handled newborns before." I glanced at Jasper and he nodded his head in return. "The first thing that you need to know is that newborns attack directly, so you should not go for the obvious kill, because that's what they'll expect you to do. Second, do not let their arms wrap around you. They'll crush you instantly." As I said these words I looked at each of them and said it with a deadly serious expression.

Then I smiled and said, "So who wants to spar with me?"

Emmett immediately shot his hand up. "Okay Emmett. Let's go." We both ran to the middle of the field and crouched in an attacking position. Jasper would act as referee. When Jasper was about to start the match, I smiled at Emmett and said mockingly, "Oh, and don't worry if you lose. You could always train more." Emmett only growled playfully in return.

Jasper put his arm up in the air and brought it down when he shouted, "Go!"

Emmett charged at me directly, so I jumped over him. He turned around and threw punches at me, which I easily dodged. He tried to punch me at the chest area, but I dodged and went down. In one slick move, I went under him, through his separated legs, and went behind him. I encircled his waist with my arms and back-bended, causing him to be lifted up and his head to touch the forest floor. I was about to do more when Emmett said, "Okay! Bella! I'm out!"

I released him and looked curiously at him, "Did you just call me Bella?"Emmett's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. "S-sorry. Do you not like the name Bella? Cause if you don't…" Emmett trailed off.

I put my hand under my chin and pretended to think with a serious face on. Emmett was stuttering more and more. When I finally had my fun, I smiled at him and said, "Gotcha'! Oh, and I kind of like Bella. It's less serious than my real name." He sighed in relief then smiled. "Hey you got me there! You shouldn't go and tease older brothers!" My smile grew wider and said, "You a brother? Well, you could be a brother, but not a responsible one. I think Jasper would be more of the "silent but responsible" brother type. You would be more of the "over-protective, too full of himself brother." Everyone burst in to laughter and Emmett playfully pouted.

Emmett turned his head to me again and said, "So is it okay if everyone calls you Bella instead of Sabelle?" I nodded my head and said, "Of course its fine. Plus, it kind of rings a bell in my memory. Maybe it was from when I was a human. Oh well…" I trailed off and shrugged. I looked at him again and said, "The awesome Bella -1. The wimpy Emmett-0."

He looked insulted and I said. "Just keeping it real babe." Then I winked at him.

I turned to the Cullens and said, "Well then, you shall all call me "the awesome Bella" from now on due to Emmett nicknaming me." I expected them to laugh at my little joke but instead all I received silence. I found them all looking away from me with guilty and sad expressions.

I cleared my throat and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed a fight where I, the awesome and magnificent Bella, have pinned down the huge, muscular and wimpy Emmett." Now that got them to laugh.

"So you're awesome **and **magnificent now?" Jasper teased. I mock glared at him and said, "How dare you insult me when you know it's all true?! I, Isabella Marie Volturi, challenge you, Jasper Whitlock, to a one-on-one fight!" Jasper smiled and said, "Of course milady." We both went to the middle of the field and crouched once again.

Now Alice would act as referee. Before Alice said go I shouted at her, "Now, Alice! Don't you dare let Jasper win the fight just because he's your mate! Be a fair referee!" Alice nodded, smiled, put her hand up and brought it down when she said, "Go!"

I was waiting for Jasper to make the first move but we only encircled each other, so I made the first move. I launched at Jasper and started punching him. He dodged all of them. I increased my speed, still punching him. I noticed that he was only blocking them so that means that he can't keep up with my speed. I intentionally made a part of my body open for attacks, and he immediately went for the bait. He was about to hit me when I hit his arm with my elbow lightly. I enclosed my hand around his neck, pulled him upwards and brought him down to the forest floor. I smirked at him and said, "You're out." I let go of his neck, smiled at him and held out my hand. He took it and hoisted himself up.

We trained like this until 5:00 in the morning. We ran back to the house and we immediately showered to get rid of the dirt and the mud. Minutes later, I came down wearing white shorts, a loose gray sweater, my Volturi ring and red converse shoes. I let my hair down. Not a minute later, Edward came down. It was a Sunday, so I would be going to school tomorrow. The other couples were still…. washing each other's bodies." Edward sat on the three-seater sofa while I sat on the large arm chair.

I brought my tattered and over-used copy of Wuthering Heights down with me. I started reading and from my peripheral vision, I saw Edward raise an eyebrow at my choice of reading material. I raised my own eyebrow, challenging him. In the end, he gave up, rolled his eyes and chuckled. And I chuckled with him.

After a few minutes, Edward said, "Ready for school Miss Isabella Marie Volturi?" I giggled and said, "As ready as I'll ever be Sir Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Oh! And you better review so that I could release faster and longer chapters!**


End file.
